Happy Mask Monologue
by Katoptronophilia
Summary: The Happy Mask Salesman's fateful meeting with the Skull Kid. Based on the opening of Majora's Mask, where the Salesman tells you about the theft of his mask. The title says it's a monologue, but the title is a lie.


Happy Mask Monologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or any of the characters within the series. All that belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

"Have faith..." The voice filled the near-empty shop, the deaf ears of the many masks his only audience.

Just a few days ago, leaving town hadn't seemed like something that was going to have to be done, but as time quickly passed, it became evident to a good deal of the people of Hyrule Castle Town that an evacuation was going to be mandatory. Most had decided on moving to Kakariko, seeing as that was the closest available village. Others had decided against the majority's descision and planned to stay behind with their houses and shops. (And dogs, if one knew of the particularly thick woman that frequented the Market.)

"Believe."

The grinning man finished packing his masks into a giant knapsack, some hanging haphazardly off of the outside. Hefting the bag with ease, he made his way out of the now-empty shop, not once looking back. He made his way through the still-crowded market, pushing through crowds and dodging the people that happened to move in his way. So far, he seemed to be the only one leaving.

His feet thudded against the wooden drawbridge as he crossed. Across the moat, he took a moment to survey the field he hadn't seen in so long. He could feel the evil resonating across the open land, the source seeming to be the desert. The only visible locales were the entrance to Kakariko Village and the inhospitable summit of Death Mountain far to his left and the silhouette of Lon-Lon Ranch straight ahead. Looking beyond the horizon to the forest far to the south, he briefly remembered the small boy that always wore green.

The child was interesting in his silence. He had no need to speak - his body language and his facial expressions spoke for him. He made himself forget about the lost profit of the mask the child had borrowed.

Focusing on the south, the man started the trek across the field to the forbidden forest. Though no one went in or came out (the green-clothed youth aside), people spoke of a race of children that inhabited the forest - they wore clothes made from the resources of the forest, lived in the trees, and were watched over by a mighty tree spirit. It sounded interesting enough.

But he could feel something besides his intrigue pulling him toward the forest of the immortal children. He could feel some sort of power luring him in, tempting him with its mystery.

Along the way, he had forgotten all about the children he had wanted to meet. His thoughts were full of the strange force leading him through the trees, into a place that seemed almost paranormal in nature.

"Like a gathering of Poes, maybe."

A few days later found the traveling man seemingly lost in the forest. The force he had felt days before was at its strongest, its strength pulling him more than it ever had. Looking for some sort of being that could emit such an aura, he blinked.

Although his blink had only lasted a fraction of a second, it seemed to him like it had taken hours. He found himself almost on his back (his overstuffed knapsack was keeping him from completely falling), staring into the face of a creature he had never seen before. It blinked and laughed, jumping away from him. In its hand was one of his masks - the most dangerous mask he held, one he had never intended on loaning out. Majora's Mask. The creature laughed once more and turned to run, dodging tree roots and stumps.

Angry by that time, the man set off running behind the ghostly child, dodging the foliage as the other did. In another blink, the thing had disappeared into thin air, but he had no time to slow down to see where it had run off to. However, he found himself on the interior of some sort of warehouse. There was a waterwheel that slowly churned the artificial river that went straight through the room, making only the slightest of noises. The child from before was nowhere to be seen.

Letting his anger out, he raved and ranted to the empty room, stomping about. He pulled at his hair, quickly stopping for fear of making himself bald. His anger was gone in a matter of just a few moments, and he resumed his grinning.

"Have faith, believe in happiness."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, my first submission... Hope it isn't too bad. Kinda wrote it on a whim, but I think it's pretty good. Feedback would be lovely, though. You can expect more LoZ stuff from me in the future, depending on how long the rest of my ideas turn out. ... Shoot, I was gonna put something else here, but I forget what... :c


End file.
